Ouran transfers
by you cant see me. i'm a ninja
Summary: A set of twin sisters are told by their father that they are moving to Japan and they react badly. they end up staying eith their cousins hikaru and koaru who may just bring the host club into the mix. Review please. Kyouya/Oc, Takashi/Oc
1. Meeting the girls

Hi readers and welcome to my very first story! It is called Ouran transfers and it is about two girls moving to live with their cousins in Japan. Hope you enjoy!

Calista- Haruka

Lucy- Kamiko

_**-linelinelinelinelinelineline-**_

Calista walked across the pathway nervously, what would her friends say about the transfer? She had passed the scholarship test with 98% and was now in the midst of being transferred from America over to Japan! What about her friends? What about seeing family? Did nobody care what she wanted? God it was annoying.

Calista Taylors had attempted to fail the exam in order to stay in Orlando, Florida but noooo- Luck didn't want her to stay with the people she loved. This all happened because of him- her wretched goddamned father. He was going on a business trip to China and insisted that she was not staying in America alone but come on, she WAS a very responsible teenager after all and he knew that fine well.

"Wretched… Goddamned… son of a… baka… idiot… moron… baka…" Calista kept muttering insults about her father as she paced across the pavement, only stopping to let the few people that she noticed pass. She took her Iphone out of her jacket pocket and checked for any messages from her twin sister Lucy (Whom she didn't live with) and to her delight there was one new message.

'_Soz I'm a bit late Cali, Be there in 1 min k?' _it read and Calista placed it back in her pocket and began pacing again but after a few minutes, she heard someone calling her name.

"Cali!" It yelled and Calista looked up grinning to see Lucy running over the road to her. The two hugged quickly before beginning to walk down towards Cali's house.

"You said there was something you wanted to tell me didn't you Cali?" Lucy asked and Calista nodded briefly as they entered the Florida mall passing the giant M&M store (A/N- Yea I've been there) and towards the food court.

"Yea…Our goddamned father is transferring me to Ouran Academy in Japan tomorrow…" She said quietly and Lucy reacted immediately.

"WHAT!" She yelled and the food court succumbed to silence and began looking at the girls like they were mad.

"Luce…" Calista sweat dropped at her twin and dragged her out of the glaring food court and back into the loud area of the mall.

"Teme…" Lucy muttered under her breath as they left the mall and Calista giggled a bit. They walked along to a housing scheme where number 84 stood in all it grandeur with its big red garage door and its brass knocker, Calista's belongings sitting in a taxi where her father was talking to the driver and to top it all off.

"TEME!" Lucy yelled to Calista's father hoping he would hear and he looked up and waved at the two girls- he knew what Lucy was like all too well.

"Ready to go Cali?" He said and the girls both shook their heads as Lucy's phone rang.

"Yes this is Lucy Taylors?... NO WAY… but… I can't do that mum you… TEME!" She yelled down the flip up before slamming it shut and throwing it on the concrete, instantly breaking it into pieces. She looked down at it and smiled sheepishly just as another taxi pulled up and the girls' mom stepped out.

"BAKA BAKA TEME TEME BAKA!"She yelled as Calista cocked her head at the two as they shouted at each other. She looked at her father (Whom they both hated at the moment) for help and he shrugged. Calista looked at the second taxi and noticed Lucy's mother pulling a rather large suitcase out. Lucy grabbed it and whirled around as not to face their mother, her honey blonde hair whipping around her and her amber eyes gleaming with a mixture of hate and excitement.

She stomped over to her twins' taxi and put her suitcase beside the others before walking over to Calista and smiling at her.

"Looks like we're not getting separated after all, huh Cali?" She said and Calista broke into a grin.

"No Way!" She squealed and the two girls hugged each other quickly.

"Rule number one-"Lucy whispered. "NEVER leave two girls alone in Japan because I predict a riot!" She continued and Calista laughed as their (Teme) father walked over to them.

"Girls I'm afraid you are not getting a free life over in Japan. You are going to live with your cousins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin while you are there because as you know, I am Japanese and your…"

"coughTEMEcough"

"…Mother is American. The boys are unkind, unthoughtful, ditzy and very quiet so you may not get on with them well at first." He continued as the girls looked at each other- the look on their fathers face told them that was an utter lie and the boys were the complete opposite.

The girls had never met their cousins before but they knew that Hikaru and Kaoru were twins who had been born on 9th June and the girls were born at one minute to midnight on the same day. And there was an hour difference between the two sets of twins.

"Anyway girls we changed your names to Japanese names so you weren't too different. Lucy you are now Kamiko Hitachiin and Calista you are officially Haruka Hitachiin. You had better go now as to not miss your plane so we will see you in a year or so!" He said and the girls ran towards the taxi.

"Bye!" They yelled as the taxi driver sped off towards the airport and the girls talked about their cousins.

"So… Kamiko, do you really think the boys are going to be like baka described?" Haruka asked her twin who shook her head immediately.

"No way. You saw the look the baka had on his face. they are going to be the complete opposite- smart, kind, thoughtful, loud and definitely pranksters and who knows, They may need tutoring in pranking 101 and I know just the girls to teach them." Kamiko answered and Haruka nodded.

"Yea, Us!" She said as the taxi pulled up at the drop off arena.

"Thanks again!" The girls called in unison as the dragged their suitcases inside towards customs. They made it through okay and after around an hour of boredom, their flight was called.

"_Could all passengers for flight th7op2 to Japan, please make their way to boarding gate 16. That's all passengers for flight th7op2 to Japan please make their way to boarding gate 16. Thank you!" _called the cheery voiceover lady and the girls ran to the boarding gate. They were sat at the middle of the plane at the left wing and Kamiko sat at the window.

"You know, we used the wrong passports and nobody noticed!" She giggled and Haruka nodded.

"Proves that we look too much alike!" She answered and they began talking about how hopefully fun life would be in Japan…

_**-linelinelinelinelinelineline-**_

Ok guys I must thank you for reading but I have one favour to ask of you- REVIEW PLEASE! I won't update until I have 1 review, one tiny review is all I ask. Kk, byee x


	2. limo ride

**Heyyah everybody, I am back with chappie two of Ouran transfers. Thanks to the first ever reviewer KittyCat. X . thankyouu!**

-Kamiko POV-

Boring with a capital boring here. We had already got off the plane and were waiting on the 'Hitachiin limo' to come pick us up with our bags. I don't get why we cannot just call a taxi to get us there.

"Are you wondering why we can't just call a cab?" Haruka asked me and I nodded impatiently and she sighed. "For one, we don't have any Japanese Yen with us and for two; we don't know the address Baka." She said and I grinned as the shiny black limo pulled up in front of us and the driver rolled the window down.

"Kamiko and Haruka Hitachiin?" he asked and we nodded together as one of the doors opened and a woman stepped out.

"So you are my dear Nieces Kamiko and Haruka. I'm your Aunt Yuzuka but just call me Yuzuka okay girls?" She said and we nodded as she helped us into the limo.

"So how are your lives over in America? I heard my darn brother shipped you off here?" Yuzuka asked and we nodded.

"We don't mind it too much though. It gets us away from giving our literature speech on 'Romeo and Juliet' on Monday" I said and Yuzuka laughed.

"Anyway, from what your father told me over the phone you should get on pretty well with the boys. Pranksters, smart, determined- just like them. They may not be too happy about you being twins though…" She trailed off and Haruka smirked.

"They'll just have to learn to deal with it- not being the only set of twins in town, I mean." She said and Yuzuka nodded.

"I agree with you there. They are always so used to getting all the attention but when it is taken away from them, they can go a bit cranky. I'm just going to ask you girls' one thing. If you start a prank war with the boys, please do not get me involved" she continued and Haruka and I looked at each other before turning to her and nodding.

"Sure. We're going to try not to start one anyway but if we do, we'll be sure to watch out for you" I said and Haruka smirked- she was probably thinking of what type of pranks we would use on the boys. They seemed to be pretty good at pranking themselves so this was not going to be easy. The first thing that popped into my head was the act of surprise but then again, they probably already knew that one. I had nothing in my bag I could use but then again, if they were pranksters, we could maybe borrow some of their stuff and by borrow I mean steal. We aren't thieves but when desperate times call for desperate measures, I would have a plan ready.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking sis?" I asked Haruka and she nodded. Our problem now was thinking up new pranks which Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't already discovered and it was becoming pretty hard but then again, there was always night time. Yuzuka seemed to notice our concentration and laughed a bit, I wonder if she knows what we're thinking about?

"Girls, I happen to have a book in the library on pranks but it is hidden behind a few other books where the twins wouldn't find it if you would like to read it?" She said and Haruka's head shot up. As if she anticipated the question, Yuzuka nodded her head happily and Haruka grinned. She had obviously thought up a prank but was now hoping to add to it like we always did. I began thinking of the school and what would happen to us. The only thing I prayed was that I was not stuck in a class with our cousins because if Haruka's prank worked, they would most likely attempt to get us back at any time. Also, what if we got put it different classes from each other and our cousins. What would we do?

"Just to say to the both of you, you have been enrolled at Ouran Academy by me and I am paying for it. I also asked if the pair of you were allowed to not wear the usual uniform and Mr Suoh said that he would allow it. When we arrive, I must go to get ready for a fashion show which the boys are staring in so I will need to leave you with your Uncle Yuichi and be on my way okay?" Yuzuka said and we both looked up nodding. I remember seeing pictures of the Hitachiins family a few years ago but had never thought anything of it. Two boys had been stood down in front of their mother and they looked exactly alike. On the underside of the photo had the family members' names and I remember it reading about Hikaru and Kaoru. _'Hikaru is the twin who starts walking on his right foot whilst Kaoru starts on his left.' _I remember their father was next to Yuzuka but I couldn't remember his appearance.

"One more thing, do the pair of you prefer a room together or apart. And if together one bed or two?" Yuzuka asked and we answered in unison.

"Two rooms please. Even though we're twins we like our personal space" We said and Yuzuka nodded. I put my hand to my left wrist where my silver bracelet sat and I remembered being given it when I was little. The image of Haruka and I went into my head and I thought about the two boys who were there and something clicked in my head. The bracelet was silver links all joined together but on the link at 12 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 6 o'clock and 9 o'clock, sat a small silver plaque with a name on it. I read the names and 12 read Kamiko, 3 read Haruka, 6 read Kaoru and 9 read Hikaru. I remembered this bracelet was a parting gift at father and mothers wedding and that was the first time we met the other twins. It was also the last time we met them and was the only time they travelled to America and we would be lucky if they remembered us at all.

"Girls we will be arriving at the mansion any minute now so if you would be so kind to make sure you've not left anything behind from your travel bags" Yuzuka said and we nodded looking around and I found Haruka's Iphone. Said girl shrugged and took it from my hand placing it into her travel bag before opening the limo door and stepping out into the grounds with me following behind. When I saw the mansion I gasped and Yuzuka laughed.

"Well Kamiko, Haruka. Welcome to your new home" She said and I glanced around before smiling. This was going to be one hell of a riot if we got on well with our cousins.

**Ok thanks to anyone who has read this and I have a favour to ask of you, please review. I only ask for one more review before the update so even anyone with no account, please click the little rectangle button bellow my rant. Stay tuned for the next chapter of- Ouran Transfers! Byee xx**


End file.
